


Day 06: Snow

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Axton can never get a positive word out of his troops.





	Day 06: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr forever ago, but did some minor editing to upload it here. Just in time for the holidays! Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!

“Alright men! We’ve got 24 hours until reinforcements arrive, so we’ve gotta hold out until then! Is that understood!”

Silence.

Axton frowned and set his brow into a straight line. A long sigh left his parted lips as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly turned around, his boots crunching at the snow underneath.

“I  _said_ , is that understood!”

More silence and Axton stared directly into the big, black rocky eyes of his snowmen officers. He glared for a moment. Another sigh, this one tired and forceful, and Axton grabbed the ECHO device from off of his belt. For a moment, he debated replacing it where it hung against his thigh. Putting it back and maybe going to find an actual mission for himself, instead of playing around in the snow.

He decided against it. “Maya,” Axton said curtly into the device. “You sure you don’t wanna come out here and have a snowball fight with me?”

There was the distinct sound of a page turning. Axton was positive that was done loudly on purpose. She probably wasn’t even reading a book. Making up shit to get out of this.

“No, Axton. This book on historical Sirens is really quite interesting.” There was laughter coming from Maya’s end; muffled laughter, like someone was a big, gaudy helmet made up of a single faceplate. Frantic  _shushing_ now, and the thump of someone knocking their knuckles against thick armor.

“I can hear everything, you know,” Axton pointed out.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Maya changed the subject. “Why don’t you call Gaige? She’d love to play in the snow with you, I’m sure.”

Axton pouted. “She turned me down.” He flopped down onto the snow, leaning back on his gloved hands and crossing his legs in front of him. “C’mon Maya! Please? It’s perfectly safe here. I’ve set up my sentries…” He twisted around to scan the area. On the outskirts, two identical sentries were set up on opposite sides. Each one rotated on an axis, silent but deadly forces that Axton put his faith in. Not a single bullymong nor rakk had made it through. “You can bring Zer0 along if it’d make you feel better.”

More silence, this time followed by hushed whispering, then muffled giggling. Axton huffed, glaring up at the sky, his eyes naturally falling to rest on the ever-present moon and the bulky H across its surface. It was pretty, the moon, but not with that Hyperion H.

“You win, Axton,” came the voice of Maya, “We’ll be out there in a few minutes.”

“WHOO!” Axton cheered. “I’m in the Southern Shelf, so hurry on over! I’ll get some snowballs ready! You can park your runner next to mine just within the perimeter. I’ll see you soldiers at 1600 hours!” With, Axton was immediately on his knees, gathering and bunching up snow into tightly-packed spheres that were the perfect size for any hands. And perfect for throwing at each other.

“Do you think he knows we don’t understand half of what he’s saying?” said the voice over the ECHO device once more. “I don’t think he knows what he’s saying, half the time.”

“I can still hear you.”

Maya laughed, and the line went dead, but Axton couldn’t help a smile.


End file.
